This invention relates to ladder racks for vehicles, in particular pickup trucks or flat-bed trucks. This invention solves a problem for many truck owners, in that they need a ladder rack sometimes but not all the time. Many truck owners use their personal truck as their work truck as well. Most ladder racks are large, bulky, and cumbersome to take off if so desired. If it is taken off the truck, there must be a place to store the large apparatus. This invention addresses and solves these problems. The collapsible nature of this invention allows for the use of a ladder rack when needed and the return to the original appearance of the truck when not. Not only would this benefit people that are in the construction trade for carrying ladders, lumber, pipe, etc., it would be beneficial for the “weekender” that only needs to carry long materials on an occasional basis. The invention would also work well for recreational use, where canoes, kayaks, etc. could be placed on top of the ladder rack. Having the ladder rack also opens the capabilities of the truck so that the bed can be utilized while the long material rides on the rack.